Do what you want
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Faberry week 2014: Chupetones. Tal vez Quinn y Rachel no tengan una relación convencional, pero se aman, y eso es lo que les basta. Advertencia: BDSM suave.


**BDSM: es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas. Se trata de una sigla formada con las iniciales de las siguientes palabras: Bondage; Disciplina y Dominación; Sumisión y Sadismo; y Masoquismo. Abarca, por tanto, a una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidades no convencionales o alternativas.****  
**

* * *

**R: **Vístete Quinn.-Le dijo en el marco de la puerta, lista para irse.-En la mesa hay un par de cosas que tenemos que hacer.

La puerta se cerró y lo primero que hizo fue correr al espejo. Le encantaba mirarse cada vez que terminaba una sesión con Rachel. Le encantaba mirar las marcas que las cuerdas dejaban en sus muñecas. Le encantaba mirar su trasero teñido de rojo por las bofetadas que Rachel le propinaba, le encantaban las marcas que el _bondage _dejaba en su torso y piernas. Le encantaba que a veces, cuando le rogaba a Rachel para que lo hiciera, su labio inferior se abriera un poco, dejándola saborear su propia sangre. Pero sobre todo eso, le encantaban los chupetones que adornaban su cuello.

Con su mano izquierda los tocaba. En su cuello tenía 7 pequeños y uno grande. Todos formaban un hermoso collar rosado en su pálida piel que se aseguraría de portar orgullosa.

En su clavícula, la base de su pecho izquierdo, su abdomen y el interior de ambos muslos también tenían esas marcas que Rachel había hecho con sus labios.

**R: **¿Quinn?-Llamó desde la sala.

La rubia decidió no demorarse más y comenzó a vestirse, eligiendo una camisa con cuello en V para lucir las nuevas marcas en su cuello, y unos jeans y tenis para estar más cómoda.

* * *

Santana odiaba, _detestaba, _**aborrecía **a Rachel Berry. Desde que Quinn la conoció en un bar gay (de hecho fue su culpa que las dos se hubieran conocido porque prácticamente obligó a la rubia para que fuese con ella) las dos comenzaron a salir y al poco tiempo ya estaban en una relación estable.

Cada vez que Santana y Quinn se encontraban para ponerse al día con sus vidas, tarde o temprano se iniciaba una discusión acerca de la morena. Porque aunque fuese atractiva, talentosa y millonaria, eso no le daba el derecho de tratar a Quinn como su esclava sexual.

Y la situación empeoraba cuando Rachel estaba presente en dichas reuniones.

**S: **Si ya terminaste de mearle encima a Quinn me gustaría platicar con ella, Berry.-Dijo por fin después de cinco minutos de ver como Rachel le daba algunas reglas a Quinn sobre lo que podía o no podía hacer durante la comida.

Como cada maldita vez que salían en público.

Rachel le dio un suave beso en los labios a Quinn antes de guiarla hasta la mesa en la que Santana esperaba impaciente.

**R: **Yo también me alegro de verte, Santana.-Esperó a que Quinn terminara de saludar a Santana para ayudarla a sentarse.

De ahí en adelante Rachel solo se dedicaba a comer y a observar la ciudad por las grandes ventanas del establecimiento, dejando que Santana y Quinn charlaran. Después de todo su intención al estar ahí no era controlar a Quinn, sino simplemente comer.

**R: **Es hora de marcharme.-Dijo arrojando su servilleta al plato vacío delante de ella.

Sacó algunos billetes, los dejó en la mesa, le dio un beso a Quinn y se marchó. Como siempre.

**S: **Te lo juro Quinn, me tiene harta.-Murmuró viéndola alejarse del establecimiento.-No tiene derecho de tratarte de esa forma, como si le pertenecieras.-La rubia la ignoró con media sonrisa. Claro que le pertenecía a Rachel, lo habían acordado casi un año atrás.-Y como si fuera poco te hace caminar por todos lados con esas marcas.-Señaló los chupetones en el cuello de Quinn.- ¿Por qué no los maquillas cuando no está viéndote? ¿No te avergüenzas?

**Q: **No.-Dijo extendiendo su cuello con orgullo.-Nunca lo haría. Y no puedo creer que aun después de tanto tiempo no asimiles que esto es lo que quiero. Que esto es lo que deseo para mi.

Santana gruñó con frustración. Al parecer su amiga era una idiota.

**S: **Q, he tratado, te lo juro, pero no soporto que cada vez que nos encontremos tengas todas estas marcas en tu cuerpo. No sabes las cosas que pienso cada vez que las veo. Ella podría estar haciéndote daño y yo no puedo hacer nada porque tu no me lo permites.

**Q: **Rachel me quiere, nunca me haría daño. Si dejo que me haga esto es porque lo disfruto. Porque me gusta saber que le pertenezco.-Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Santana miró por el ventanal mordiéndose el labio inferior, Por un minuto entero no dijo nada, incluso cuando una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. En su lugar solo la limpió y volvió a mirar a Quinn.

**S: **¿Te dije que conocí a una chica muy guapa? Se llama Brittany...

* * *

Rachel regresó temprano del trabajo. Ese día solo tenía que rodar un par de escenas de la serie que protagonizaba, ya que los productores querían darle un descanso al no darle muchas vacaciones por el éxito de la serie.

**R: **¿Quinn?-Preguntó. No hubo respuesta.

Iba a arrojar su bolso en el sillón de la sala, cuando vio a Quinn durmiendo en el. En la mesa ratona descansaban algunos papeles en los que la rubia estaba trabajando y a sus pies Rocky, su gato, dormitaba ronroneando y por ende arrullando a la ojiverde.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Quinn y acarició las orejas de Rocky antes de ir a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, pero vio un par de trastos sucios en el fregadero. Arremangó su camisa y se dispuso a lavarlos.

* * *

Como casi siempre que dormía con Rocky el gato la despertó golpeando levemente su rostro con una de sus peludas patas. Bostezó empujándolo para que bajara de su pecho y se incorporó estirando su cuerpo.

Aun no había terminado de organizar las cuentas de la casa y ya eran las tres de la tarde, pero estaba muy cansada. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho y ese día no iba a ser la excepción, pues en su interior sentía esa necesidad de jugar con Rachel de nuevo.

Rocky comenzó a pasearse entre sus piernas, maullando y rascándose en ellas.

**Q: **¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó acariciando el mentón del gato para después cargarlo y caminar hacia la cocina.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la cocina fue el trasero de Rachel.

La morena estaba inclinada, buscando algo en uno de los muebles que adornaban la cocina. Quinn soltó a Rocky, quien maulló al verse totalmente ignorado, y caminó hasta quedar detrás de la morena. Tomó la cadera de Rachel y pegó su trasero a su pelvis.

**Q: **¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó acariciando la espalda de la morena.

Rachel se incorporó al escuchar la pregunta y se giró para besar a la rubia, parándose en las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzarla.

**R: **Llegué temprano y lavé los trastos sucios, los estaba acomodando en su lugar.

**Q: **Yo iba a hacerlo después.

**R: **Bueno, ya que no tenemos eso en el camino podemos ver una película e ir a cenar. ¿Qué te parece?-Quinn asintió mordiéndose el labio.

**Q: **¿Podemos tener otra sesión hoy?-Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron con sorpresa.

**R: **Pero anoche…

**Q: **Ya se.-La interrumpió.-Pero en realidad quiero hacerlo.

**R: **Si tu lo quieres…

* * *

Cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró detrás de ellas Quinn se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto de juegos. Se metió en el quitándose toda la ropa y doblándola delicadamente para colocarla en una esquina. Acomodó su cabello detrás de sus hombros y se paró en medio del cuarto con la espada hacia la puerta. Y esperó.

10 minutos Rachel entró en la habitación. Sus pasos se escuchaban detrás de ella, moviéndose a la izquierda, abriendo un cajón y caminando hacia ella.

**R: **Me encantan.-Rachel habló detrás de ella, tocando las maras ahora moradas que adornaban su cuello.- ¿Las mostraste con orgullo?

**Q: **Si Rachel.-Respondió de inmediato y con seguridad.

Un collar negro de cuero falso fue colocado alrededor de su cuello, y cuando el broche se hizo escuchar, ella sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían.

**R: **De rodillas.-Ordenó y Quinn obedeció de inmediato.-Aún no entiendo por que te gustan tanto. Por que me ruegas que te las haga.

La morocha caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con una mano, enredando los mechones dorados entre sus dedos.

**R: **¿Por qué?-Preguntó suavemente, pero Quinn estaba perdida en la sensación de los dedos de Rachel masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

**Q: **Ama…-Susurró cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando su cabello fue halado hacia atrás con violencia.

**R: **Responde.-Ordenó con una sonrisa cuando escuchó un gemido de placer.

**Q: **P-por que cada vez que los miro o que la gene los mira me recuerdan que le pertenezco a usted, señora.

Rachel sonrió bajando para acariciar los chupetones que Quinn tenía entre las piernas. La rubia, por reflejo, las abrió aun más.

**R: **No te he dicho que te muevas.-Dijo dando un golpe en su muslo derecho.

**Q: **L-o siento, señora.

**R: **Así que me perteneces.-Murmuró mirando la pared detrás de Quinn.

**Q: **Si, señora. Soy suya.

Rachel se congeló al escuchar eso, y a los pocos segundos se puso en cuclillas delante de Quinn. La rubia abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo: Rachel nunca había hecho eso en una sesión ya que las dos no podían estar en el mismo nivel.

**Q: **¿A-ama?

**R: **No te he dado permiso para hablar.-Susurró.-Ahora ponte de pie.

Quinn obedeció de nuevo. Tal vez Rachel quería hacerle sexo oral.

Pero Rachel no se movió ni un centímetro solo estaba ahí mirando el suelo. Finalmente colocó una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

**R: **Dilo de nuevo.-Pidió mientras buscaba algo en la chaqueta que tenía puesta.

**Q: **Soy, ¿Soy suya?-Dijo tentativamente.

**R: **De nuevo.

**Q: **Soy tuya.

Rachel sacó una pequeña caja de una de las bolsas de su chamarra y la sujetó en el aire con una mano, mientras que con la otra la abría, dejando ver un anillo de diamantes.

Quinn suspiró con sorpresa.

**R: **Eres mía.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Pero quiero que lo seas oficialmente y, y yo quiero pertenecerte también.

**Q: **Rach…-Por un momento olvidó su papel. Cubrió su boca con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.

**R: **Quinn Fabray, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

**Q: **Si.-Susurró.

Rachel se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, colocó el anillo en la temblorosa mano de la rubia y la besó.

* * *

**R: **Tal vez ya no necesites estos para mostrarle a la gente a quien le perteneces.-Dijo minutos después, cuando las dos estaban recostadas en la cama.

Quinn se estremeció cuando Rachel acarició las marcas de su cuello.

**Q: **Nunca. En realidad creo que necesito otro…

Rachel gruño. Lo que su prometida desee.

* * *

**En realidad no estoy muy segura acerca del final, pero es lo único que pude hacer :/ y no saben cuanto odio la palabra "chupetón"**

**El título de este one shot viene de la canción "Do what you want" de Lady Gaga.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
